The Best Of Enemies, The Best Of Lovers
by Seblainer
Summary: Do Angel and Spike really hate each other? Or is it all just for show? Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Angel the Series  
Title: The Best Of Enemies, The Best Of Lovers  
Characters: Angel and Spike.  
Pairing: Angel/Spike  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, Explicit sex, Strong Language.  
Summary: Do Angel and Spike really hate each other? Or is it all just for show?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and the readers.  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own anything but this story.  
Word Count: 28k

*The Best Of Enemies, The Best Of Lovers*

Angel's POV:

I slam him against the wall, beginning our ritual. We fight for a while, scratching at each other's backs until we bleed. Then we lick the blood off of each other. I lick Spike's neck, and a low moan escapes his throat. I'm going to fuck him until his eyes roll back in his head, and he's screaming my name.

Pain and pleasure is the name of the game. I slam my lips against his, loving the way that he tastes. I bite one of his lips, drawing blood. Then I run my fingers through his blonde hair, loving how soft it is. The feel of Spike's hands all over my body is driving me crazy, and I need to fuck him soon.

Before either of us knows it, we have tossed our clothes aside, and we stand naked before each other. I take a moment to admire the sight of his beautiful naked body before me. Then I pull Spike to me, and slam our lips together once again. I find myself unable to get enough of him.

As we continue to explore each other's bodies with our hands, I get Spike into position. He's lying down on my bed, and I push his legs open. I place them on top of my shoulders, and then I slam myself inside of Spike. The blonde growls at the rough intrusion, but I know that he secretly likes it.

After a few minutes, I'm slamming myself in and out of Spike's ass. I feel his ass begin to clench around my dick, and I start pumping inside of him even harder and faster. I feel my orgasm grabbing hold of me, and I slam into Spike until my orgasm is through.

When it is through, I collapse on top of Spike, who had been finishing his orgasm as I had been riding out mine. We lie in my bed together, our sweat soaked bodies clinging to each other like a lifeline. Spike and I have a complicated relationship.

It's kind of a love/hate thing. We argue and fight all of the time, but we are also in agreement that we have the best sex of our lives, and our afterlife's with each other. Part of me wonders if we will ever be more than what we are to each other now.

I don't see it happening, but I don't want for us to just be fuck buddies, for the rest of eternity. Not that I'm complaining. Spike is great in bed. I had never dreamed that he would be such a fantastic lay. But is there more to us than just being fuck buddies?

Are we friends, are we lovers, are we enemies? Who the hell knows? I surely don't. Everything between the two of us is always so confusing. I want to just find out where we stand once and for all. There is just something about Spike that drives me absolutely crazy, in both the good and bad way.

I find myself watching him as he gets up, and goes to get one of the frozen mugs of blood that I store in the refrigerator. He puts the mug to his lips, and I watch as the red liquid leaves the mug. I watch as it goes into his mouth, and slides down his throat.

Moments later Spike wipes the extra blood off of his lip. He closes the refrigerator, and he sets down the mug in the sink to be washed later. Then the blonde walks back over to me and he joins me in my bed once more. In a few hours, Spike will have to go back to his own home.

But for now he lies here with me in my bed, and it feeds the fantasies that I have of the two of us. Everyone else thinks that I'm such a realistic person, but they really don't know shit about me. Ever since I learned about and became one of the things that go bump in the night, no one really knows anything about me anymore.

When Spike slides back under the covers next to me, I pull him close, and kiss him hard. I bite his lips, once more drawing blood. I can't seem to get enough of him, and I know that Spike just can't get enough of me.

The only thing is what is going to happen to us? What does this mean for the future? Are we going to end up together as a couple? Are we going to end up as friends? Or are we just going to end up hating each other in the end? I don't think I could handle the last thing happening.

Spike reaches over into the bedside table, and pulls out his trusty pack of cigarettes. The blonde lights one up, and then after taking a puff, asks me if I want to take a puff as well. I decline, and then watch as Spike just shrugs.

He brings the cigarette to his lips once more, and I find myself staring at his mouth. I remember the feel of his talented mouth all over my body last night, and I shiver. It felt so good, and I never knew that it could.

When Spike finishes his cigarette, he flicks the bud into the ashtray, and then turns his attention back to me. The blonde smiles, and then lies down beside me. I lie down as well, and silence fills my home. I wonder what Spike is thinking about right now.

Is he thinking about us? Is he thinking about his next victim? Or is he thinking about the past, like I so often find myself doing? I look over at Spike a few minutes later, and am surprised to find that he has already fallen asleep.

I know that whatever this thing is between the two of us, we have to work something out. This thing between us is so weird, yet it feels so right. I don't know how to bring this up to him, so for now I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.

We are the best of enemies, the best of lovers. But someday I want the both of us to be able to have more. We both deserve more, and I know that in time we can agree on something that will work out for both of us.

The end.


End file.
